fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SorrowJeff
Welcome Hi, welcome to the SorrowJeff! Thanks for your edit to the Lifestream Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 21:25, July 14, 2015 (UTC) It'd give them the stored magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:49, July 23, 2015 (UTC) What element? You need to specify what element you'd like to make beforehand. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:47, July 29, 2015 (UTC) I'd go ask User:Yaminogaijin first, since he does own the magic. Get his okay and you'll be fine. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:56, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. [[User:Zumichan|'Lightining']] ([[User talk:Zumichan|'Strikes!']]) 14:42, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, just call it "Water Dragon Slayer Magic (SorrowJeff)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:23, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Armour-Generation Dragon Slayers are restricted to a single element. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:05, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello I'm Td5. I know Perchan is the one to talk to about magic requests. But can I request, some of your time to help me tweak some new Magics? Some are too powerful for me to make limits or restrictions I like for them to work.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:24, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ok, well i hope everything is alright!Lady Komainu (talk) 18:47, August 19, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu How would it work? The mechanics, I mean. Also, I'm going to note, unless it's Holder Magic, Magic is pretty much impossible to remove. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:12, September 4, 2015 (UTC) I see; that's fair enough. Anyway, before you make it, you need to tell me what two Lost Magics your character is going to get. There won't be any two Slayer Magics, for one. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:01, September 6, 2015 (UTC)